Telos Boltace
| physical damage = 85.0 | impact damage = 8.5 | puncture damage = 72.3 | slash damage = 4.2 | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 1.08 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 170.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 510.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 340.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Gemini Cross Star Divide | stance = | notes = }} The Telos Boltace is the Syndicate variant of the Boltace, available only from the Arbiters of Hexis. On slide attacks, the weapon produces an energy wave from the player that spreads in all directions, dealing high damage to nearby enemies. Additionally, switching to the Telos Boltace increases the velocity or duration of certain Maneuvers. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage among all Tonfas. **Second highest damage of all melees – effective against Grineer. *Highest slide attack damage of all melee weapons. **Unique area of effect damage on slide attack. *High status chance. Disadvantages: *Low and , making this less effective against shields and flesh respectively. *Relatively slow attack speed. *Very short range. *Small range on slam attack (~2m). Comparisons: *'Telos Boltace', compared to the Boltace: **Higher (72.3 vs. 68.0). **Lower (4.2 vs. 8.5). **Faster attack speed (1.08 vs. 0.917). **Higher critical chance (10.0% vs. 5.0%). **Higher critical multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Innate energy wave on slide attacks. **Maneuver bonus when actively wielded. Acquisition *The Telos Boltace can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Maxim with the Arbiters of Hexis, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Telos Boltace cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Maxim rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 8 to acquire any Syndicate melee weapon, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *Upon performing a slide attack, the Telos Boltace will deal damage to every enemy within a spherical 10 meter radius of the player, falling off with distance traveled. This radial damage does not deal the weapon's full damage, but is still affected by mods equipped on the weapon. **This radius is affected by (Primed) Reach, allowing it to reach as far as around 26.5 meters both horizontally and vertically. **The radial wave requires line of sight to deal damage to an enemy. As a result, it is unable to hit enemies behind obstacles; and it can even struggle to hit enemies standing behind other enemies. **The radial wave will have a forced proc that deals about 29 damage per tick (7 ticks total, over 6 seconds) at base. This is affected by base damage mods like Pressure Point and Spoiled Strike, but is not affected by mods like Jagged Edge or Buzz Kill. ***Like the radial wave's damage itself, the forced bleed damage decreases harshly with distance. **Enemies hit by the Telos Boltace's radial damage do not count towards the Melee Combo Counter, nor does the radial damage benefit from the Combo Counter. As a result, the radial damage is unaffected by any mods associated with the counter (Blood Rush, Weeping Wounds) even if combos are accumulated using regular melee strikes. **When using a cloaking ability such as Invisibility or Smoke Screen, the radial wave's stealth multiplier will only activate if the enemy has not taken damage from you for 2 seconds. Unlike usual melee hits, this also includes DoT effects such as bleed damage-- i.e. you will have to wait for the enemy to completely stop bleeding before the radial wave can activate the stealth multiplier again. This is most likely a bug. ***Like the usual melee hits, however, the radial wave is capable of landing multiple consecutive stealth multipliers against enemies affected by Blinding abilities. *Switching to the Telos Boltace increases Bullet Jump velocity by 20% and the durations of both Aim Glide and Wall Latch by 20%. **In Conclave matches, only the Aim Glide and Wall Latch bonuses will take effect. Tips *The Telos Boltace's high slide damage makes Maiming Strike ideal in enhancing its damage. See Also *Boltace, the original version. Media Warframe Telos Boltace, Crafted to Slide Right In - 3 Forma thequickdraw Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Tonfa Category:Update 19